The Pokemon Games
by Geminifan
Summary: May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul are placed in an arena. They don't know but they must fight for there lives. There Team leaders are hiding secrets about themselves and the four. Can they fight and live though this? Contestshipping Ikarishiping ( T for the battling and such.)


I stood backstage, leaning on a post looking at screen. They all looked so happy wondering when it would all begin. I felt my lips turn down into a frown, they were so naïve. I could see my future team on the screen now, May and Dawn. May was smiling and looking around her fingers were like someone taking a picture. Dawn was smiling and laughing a little as she looked around. She seemed to look right at me, the camera could not be seen.

" Hey you about ready?" came a voice taking me from me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my friend Ajax standing there with a smirk on his face. His blonde hair cut and a little above his beautiful blue eyes. He was standing a little away from me so I didn't have to look up to him. I was tall, but I still only went to his shoulders. I was almost about to answer when a boy walked around and yelled that we were about to start.

" We had better go." I said falling in step with Ajax. His lose white shirt seemed to wave a little showing his carved body. His jeans were normal as he walked to his spot.

" NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE TEAM LEADERS!" Came a voice that I hated. He had started this whole thing. No one knew his real name, he would never answer it. He started calling out names. Soon there were only three of us. I looked to my left and seen Len. His purple hair fell long down his back. Almost like a girls, he had three spikes coming from the back. Like his sister used to do. He had yellow eyes that seemed to look into my soul.

" Good Luck this year Tessa. " Was all he said in his deep voice. Then his name was called and he was hoisted up on his spot. Next would be me, I waited.

* * *

_**May **_

Dawn stood next to me as the leaders were announced. Len came up first this year, cheers went up. Mostly from girls who most likely thought he was hot. I could not stand his yellow eyes. They seemed so soulless to me, or that he could see everything about you. I was really hoping that I was not on his team. The chorus or the song " In the End." By linkn part faded away.

" NEXT IS THE DARE DEVIL AJAX!" Dawn and I joined in the screaming.

" _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_." It repeated a few times as it was the end of the song.

Ajax came up smiling his face looking like it was carved by angels. His white shirt showing off his lightly tanned skin. Dawn and I swooned as he seemed look our way.

" FOR THE LAST TRAM LEADER THE ONLY GIRL TO EVER GO THIS FAR TESSA!" A wall of fire came around from where she would be. A song came on, I had never heard it before. It seemed like the other's, darker then other years.

" _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand!" _

When the song hit Fight and I will stand the fire seemed to fall like water showing the black haired beauty. Her sliver eyes looked the crowd her skin tight gray shirt showed off her midriff a little more then I would like. She had on a light pair of jeans, her arm's crossed under her chest. She was in the middle of Len and Ajax. The top three, be with one of them you were almost sure to win!

" Now this year we are not going to be calling out your names for the team leaders." The announcer said. Everything had fallen quiet when Tessa had come up like she did. She seemed unamused. " Now the team leaders find your team members!"

The team leaders started to go down. Tessa and Ajax did something that made everyone gasp. They jumped off the hundred foot tall stage. The crowd moved away from where they would land. A few moments and they were on there feet looking around. They were half way though the crowd before the others even came off the stage doors. They seemed to be looking together, then Tessa pointed. Then I seen it, something I wanted. The look Ajax gave Tessa when she was not looking. She walked ahead. She must have seen her team, She grabbed Ajax and pulled him along.

" I wonder who picked us for there team." Dawn said nervously. " I mean look at everyone they are Battlers."

" We are the only Coordinators!" I whispered feeling odd. Why would we be picked?

" Not the only ones May." Came a voice I knew well. I turned around to see a head of green hair.

" Drew?! What are you doing here?" I asked as he smirked. Beside him a boy that had purple hair and didn't seem on caring to be here.

" Paul to?" Dawn whispered. I heard a lovely laugh from behind them.

" It would seem they know one another Tessa!" Came the voice of Ajax. I felt Dawn's hand on my arm, I felt my knees growing weak.

" Well that will help I guess." Came a voice that was hardly ever heard. Tessa! in the flesh! I didn't know how to react. Her sliver eyes looked at me and I felt a sharp edge cut me it seemed. Then it softened as her eyes kept mine for a moment. " We had better go. Everyone is staring."

" May Dawn you had better follow her. She is your team leader and all. I shall see you soon." He said Drew and Paul walked with him. Dawn grabbed my arm ad dragged me after Tessa. With that our lives changed forever.


End file.
